yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Mishka Tsuyuya
'First Name' Mishka 'Last Name' Tsuyuya 'IMVU Name' NatsuhiKururugi 'Nicknames' Siren 'Age' 15 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'3 'Weight' 110 'Blood type' +B 'Behaviour/Personality' Mishka is a musical individual who prides beauty in song over anything else. She is accepting to a lot of people but those who do not value beauty in any kind she is wary of. A smile is usually on her face at all times, just a small one, and she rarely is seen upset for any reason; turn the other cheek and things will work out in the end. She has a love for violence on the deep inside no one knows about and she figures that every shining light has the darker paths people must take to get the goal of peace and love achived. Overall she thinks she is one of those people. Apperance Allignment A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or she is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1.) You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2.) You shall not harm the innocent. 3.)You shall murder but only if it is necessary. 4.) You shall help the needy. 5.) You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6.) You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7.) You shall not betray others. 8.) You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9.) You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10.) You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Clan & Rank' High school grade Sophomore 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' None 'Occupation' Student 'Fighting Style' A style of hand to hand that utilizes her nails as claws, eventually daggers and her hidden arm blades. 'Weapon of Choice' She eventually utilizes tech that enhance her body giving her arm blades that function like the hidden blades from Assassins Creed but work more like Wolverine's claws. The thin, compact mechanism sits under her forearm's skin that have an exit right at the base of her palm. These blades are wired in through her nervous system that function much like any other part of her body, only when she bends her wrist back and wants to use them. Allies/Enemies None as of yet. 'Background' Mishka grew up in district two with two fathers who showered her with praise and love. They did everything for their little girl but still kept everything for her as a child down to earth. From a very young age they instilled in her a good heart and taught her to do the right thing no matter the cost. Also from a toddler age, (since they were musicians) taught her about the ways of music and the beauty of art; she took to that like a fish to water. Despite her early teachings of goody goody and beauty in art, she blended in with the popular girls in school and was able to flit from group to group as a young girl. She kept her good heart as she grew and her love for beauty and music but grew fascinated by violence, keeping this a secret from anyone around her, even the closest friends she had. Miska would secretly find violent videos to watch when her fathers were away and by the time she turned 13 had a pretty good knowledge of the cattegory and wasn't at all squeemish. She felt that in order to be good and to have beauty in the world, a negative side would have to be there as well, the darker half to the shining light and it was this ideal that stuck with her through most of her life so far. In the latter year of middleschool she was convinced by her friends to go out for cheer squad what with her being so optimistic and she spent the year in concert band, cheer squad and sercretly figuring out ways to conceal weapons on her person. When she entered highschool it was the same for her, orchestra, cheer squad and more weapon research. By the beggining of he Sophomore year she figured out the best way for her to kill without being noticed and vowed to herself to find a way to implant the device inside herself. All the while she kept her kind, optimistic exterior. PeakHuman System Peak Human Agility The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 6.2meter/20 ft in a single bound and 3.2meter/10 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately coordinate his or her body with balance , dexterity and flexibility. Even the user's celerity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human. Enabling them to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. The user is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. They could be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc. Peak Human Flexibility This ability enables you to be the most flexible of the human species. You can bend, twist or scrunch to a certain degree. Unlike Elasticity, you aren't able to bend or twist parts of the body that aren't bendable or twistable such as the head or spine or to stretch or pull parts inhumanely long or far. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have participated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~